The Weddings
by MagicalMish
Summary: Dum Dum de Dum. Hear the WEDDING BELLS! Not a slash


The Wedding  
  
  
  
It was a hot and humid October and both the students and teachers at Hogwarts were buzzing around happily. Why, just a year ago, Harry and Hermione had announced their marriage the following year. And, a month later, Ron had stirred up the courage to propose to his sweetheart, Angelina Johnson. Yes, Hogwarts was happily buzzing this October day. It was certainly a promising year for Hogwart's finest.  
  
It was their 8th year at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had selected a few lucky students to stay on for another year. But, the few lucky students, were everyone. Yes, Albus Dumbledore had decided to keep everyone on for another year. And, if anyone wanted to teach there,they would go for a 9th year. Well, it looked like Harry and Hermione might go for another year.  
  
The classes were endless on that day. Snape's class was torture. The weather must have got to him because he was very cranky. And, he loved to pick on the engaged couples. They were at his mercy, and he enjoyed every little moment of it. Every opportunity he got, Snape cracked a joke and had his in complete laughter. The only ones who didn't laugh were Ron, Angelina, Harry and Hermione. They sat, embarrassed.  
  
That night, the four met to discuss wedding plans. They had guest lists, caterer lists, band lists, and flower order forms in front of them. They all thought how wonderful a double wedding would be, but then they decided to have it seperate. Harry and Hermione's would be on Christmas Day. And, little did they know, Albus Dumbledore had arranged for an early wedding gift. It would snow that Christmas day, making everything absolutley beautiful. Ron and Angelina were to be wed before Harry and Hermione. They had set a date for the 15th of December.  
  
Angelina and Hermione looked at the flowers, while Ron and Harry decided on a band. They saw an add for Britney Spears, but Harry ripped it up in disgust. He joked with Ron, " I have that shirt! SPEAR BRITNEY!". The two laughed. By that night, everything was set. Everyone had a different band in mind, food was set, seating was set, flowers were ordered, and the guest list was arguable. The next night, there would be more debate. Everything had to be totally perfect.  
  
Meanwhile, all the teachers were preparing for the weddings. Professor Flitwick had brooms prepared for the newlyweds to fly off on. Professor Snape had a potion prepared to make 40 white doves appear at the drop of a hat. Dumbledore had a surprise ready that he was keeping secret, and evryone else had a secret surprise. The teacher's were very happy that a few of their own were doing something great.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
December had rolled around fast. It was the 5th, and evryone was getting ready for the holidays. Owls came almost everyday bringing letters that confirmed plans, made plans, and destroyed plans. Owls came for the couples. There were congradulations, R.S.V.P.'s, and notes from family members. Most everyone had canceled plans to come to the weddings and almost everyone was staying around for vacation. The Hogwarts teachers had their hands full with students and plans.  
  
The 10th had came rather quickly. Harry and Ron went shopping for tuxedos. Hermione and Angelina went shopping for wedding dresses. As the weddings came closer, everyone was busy and as nervous as could be. But, the commitment was known, and the four were ready to take that step. To become married and have careers, and one day, children. Harry, being the one wanting children the most.  
  
The day before Ron's wedding, chatter had become more frequent and louder in the halls. Everyone talking about gifts and when their own weddings would be. It was apparent that the event had turned Hogwarts upside down. Decorations filled the courtyard and Great Hall, where the weddings and receptions would be held. Everthing was going smoothly. But, Ron was a complete basket case. He confided in Harry and most of the troubles were put to rest. Ron walked out of the Gryffindor House mumbling something about commitment.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The day had finally come. It was a beautiful December Day. Not to cold, but not to warm. The perfect day for a wedding. The white alter and white chairs went pefectly with the secenery. Snape had his potion ready and the brooms were in the corner, held by Professor Flitwick. Most of the guests were seated, others just filing in. The Weasley family sat up front, Mrs. Weasley in tears. Percy sat with his girlfriend talking quietly. Ron and George were making jokes, and Ginny was laughning wildly at them. And for Mr. Weasley, he sat, half-asleep.  
  
As for Ron, he sat next to his best man, Harry, shaking with fear in the Gryffidor House. With Angelina and Hermione next door, he whispered," Harry, I don't think I can do this. I mean, I love her and all, but this is a big step. I mean, look around there's a whole other world outside Hogwarts. More witches and maybe even a muggle or two. Harry, what should I do?" Harry thought for a moment. " You love her?", he asked. Ron nodded. Harry fixed Ron's tie. " Then get out there! " Ron stood up, thanked Harry, and walked out with Harry close behind.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was fixing Angelina's dress. The finishing touches were being put on and Angelina twirled happily. Hermione laughed then thought to herself. Her wedding was in ten days. Then, her fantasy would become true. She'd be Mrs. Harry Potter. She'd have kids with Harry. Thomas Potter, Peter Potter, Reginald Potter. Maybe not Reginald. Hmmm... Lindsy Potter. Yes, Lindsy Potter. " Ready", Angelina said. She stepped off the podium and Hermoine grabbed the train of her dress.  
  
The organ was cued. Dum Dum de Dum, Dum Dum de Dum. Angelina was escorted by her father down the aisle. She was kissed and went to stand near Ron. Her father found his seat. By now, Mrs. Weasley was wailing. She grabbed her husband's tie and blew her nose in it. He was suddenly awaken. Just in time for the service.  
  
Everyone was crying and admiring the couple. They smiled at each other, looking deeply into one another's eyes. The service was almost done. A few small words had to be said. "And do you, Ron Weasley take Angelina Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold............" Everyone was so happy. " I do.", Ron replied. " Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." It was done. Ron swept Angelina off her feet, kissed her, and the two ran towards the awaiting broms. They hopped on and flew off, a banner released behind them saying, "JUST MARRIED". Snape released the potion. The doves flew out following the newlyweds. They flew off, waving goodbye. Everyone dissmissed for the party.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was Christmas Eve and the school was celebrating. Mostly because it was Harry's last night as a bachelor, but it was the day before Christmas. Some students were leaving the next day. Most were staying for the wedding. Harry was talking with old friends and Hermione was examining her dress, talking with Angelina. They made sure everything was perfect, Hermione being a perfectionist. Tommorow was to be the wedding and surprisingly, no one was nervous. Harry sat sipping egg nog talking about the past and the future.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was Christmas Day and the day of the wedding. Everything was set to go. The guests filied in and the wedding was ready to begin. Harry walked out and took his place. Hermione was lead by her father to the alter. He let go of her, crying. He walked back to his seat to see his daughter be married. Hermione walked up to Harry with love in her eyes.  
  
They claimed ther vows. And with the final words, Harry answered, " I do." "You may now kiss the bride." The two kissed and walked towards their brooms. There were four of them, with suitcases next to each. Ron and Angelina ran over and hopped on their brooms. They each picked up their suitcases and kicked off. The four flew away as the doves were relased. The rest of the guests went ot the reception as the newlyweds went to enjoy their honeymoon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Hi! You've just read " The Wedding", by me, Wazoo123. If you liked it, please review it. In fact, tell me all your opinions. I hoped you liked it. Believe me, there is more to come about the married life. Any unfamiliar characters and the story, belong to me. The rest belong to the talented J.K. Rowling, whose books we fans dote on. And well, Britney Spears belongs to the DEVIL. Have any ideas for a good story? Tell me! Want me to put you on my fav's list? Tell me! 


End file.
